


put the past behind you

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Minor Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Past Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "I know this is weird for both of us, and I know you don't wanna talk about it. Do you wanna get drunk and make out in the bathroom instead?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'futurefic' square on my table!
> 
> also written for the prompt 'Malia/Lydia + listen our ex-boyfriend is getting married to the love of his life. wanna get drunk and make out?'

"He looks good, doesn't he?" 

Lydia looks up from her slice of cake and follows Malia's gaze to the dance floor, where Scott and Stiles are in the midst of their first dance as a married couple. Scott's _beaming_ , eyes bright, fingers entwined with Stiles'. They both look _happy_ , and the sight makes something warm (and slightly bitter, although it's been years since her and Scott were a thing) flash in her chest. 

"They both do," she says, taking a sip of wine. Malia doesn't say anything further, and when Lydia glances over at her girlfriend, she's still staring at the dance floor, chin propped on one hand. "Everything okay, babe?" 

"Yeah," she shrugs. Lydia doesn't need enhanced senses to know that it's a lie. Before Malia can expand any further, the first dance comes to an end, and the room bursts out into loud applause, followed by a wave of laughter when Stiles pulls an exaggerated bow, fingers still hooked with Scott's. 

Once the room has quieted back to a comforting buzz of dozens of overlapping conversations, Malia leans in towards Lydia, fingers wrapped around a flask containing a potent blend of wolfsbane vodka that Lydia mixed up special for this occasion. 

"I know this is weird for both of us," she says, voice pitched low, "and I know you don't wanna talk about it. Do you wanna get drunk and make out in the bathroom instead?"

Lydia silently tips back her glass of wine, draining it. 

Malia grins.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
